When the Cards Are on the Table
by ConnorTempleHatterPotts
Summary: Becker was a soldier;that meant he spent all his time at the ARC. He was always spending his time wooing Dinosaurs instead of the ladies. Jess was about to find out just how long he hadn't had time for romance…Becker wished she hadn't. Jescker fluff/lemon
1. Chapter 1

**When the Cards are on the Table… Jessie will play. ;) Because I oddly, for the first time, felt like doing a Jescker fic… I know, shame on me. Everyone's been doing Jescker fics lately, and I didn't want to until I started getting tired of just the Conby fluff fics. I wanted to make Becker moan instead… and waking up in the morning to a naked Becker… well that's not so bad, is it? ;)**

**(Naked Mr. Becker in M rated portion of the story this chapter is only T)**

**I'd like to dedicate this to my favorite Primevalian, and the future Mrs. Mansfield, PrimevalChick! Hope you like it, Thea!**

* * *

Jess walked into the ARC with some paperwork, taking the twist and turns through the building without even looking where she was going; by now Jess knew this place like the back of her hand… unlike Abby and Connor, who were still getting used to the new layout-she sometimes saw Connor walking through the building and almost running into things; one day he nearly destroyed one of her computers because was running and had no idea it was there. But Jess was good with directions, whether in a building, on a road, or inside a computer database, she could master it.

She came up to one of the locked doors, still intently reading the papers in her arms, and swished her arm-band thing over the scanner, opening the door. She walked in, looking up for the first time. "Oh!" she nearly yelled, seeing a shirtless Becker standing in the room… wet and gleamy. "Sorry! Uh, sorry," she apologised, but couldn't help not looking away from Becker's shirtless chest.

"Oh it's alright," Becker said, grabbing his dry shirt, but not putting it on yet. "I had a bucket of water spilled on me; I just came in here to change." He paused and looked at the papers in Jess' now slightly shaking hands. "Did you need me for something, Jess?"

Jess' eyes widened and she blushed a little as she thought of some rather inappropriate responses she could have to that right now… She cleared her throat. _Get it together, Jess_, she thought as she shook her head a little, trying not to stare at the shirtless Becker. "Yes," she finally replied. "Lester said you need to take a look at these files. I think they are some kind of new rule layout about workers and "downtime"…" she paused, her eyes narrowed at the papers. "I really don't know what it means. Lester just told me to hand them out to everyone here. I'm willing to bet it was Philip that thought this up, though."

Becker came over to her, getting closer and he still hadn't put his shirt on, he took the papers and glanced at them. "Yeah alright… as long as Lester knows I probably won't read them."

"Oh I think he expects it," Jess laughed. She saw Becker smile at that and she found herself intoxicated by his bare chest again. Her staring was interrupted by a black shirt as Becker slipped it on finally. She thought for a moment he'd noticed her staring, but when she looked up at his face, he was still looking disapprovingly at the papers. She sighed, a little relieved that she hadn't been caught ogling him.

Jess took a deep breath and walked past Becker to get what else she'd come to the locker room for-Her bag. She grabbed the bag and said to Becker as she walked out, "See you later." He nodded and smiled a little at her. She saw him then throw the papers in the trash, as she had already known he would. She chuckled while walking down the hallway. It was the end of the day, so she was glad to finally be going home… though she kind of just had the _perfect_ way to end a day at work.

* * *

When Jess got home, she threw her bag on the couch and almost skipped into the kitchen. She gleamed happily as she poured some juice into a cup and kind of danced to no music.

Connor walked into the room and laughed at Jess. "Well what are you so cheery about?" he asked.

"Oh," Jess said, embarrassed. She'd forgotten that today had been Connor and Abby's day off; they'd spent it all here at her flat apparently… she didn't even want to think about what they'd been doing. "Nothing, really… I just had a good day," she replied with a cheerful smile.

"Uh-huh," Connor said skeptically, the look on his face saying that he knew it was something more. But instead of pressing her, he just shook his head with a little smile and went to sit on the couch, flicking on the telly.

"Where's Abby?" Jess said to him from the kitchen, but she kind of wished she hadn't.

"In the bedroom," Connor replied, the biggest and smuggest grin coming across his face.

"Oh… ew," she added to herself. She loved having the two of them here, and they were obviously a couple, but… well they _were_ in her apartment… using _her_ spare bed. She just tried not to think about it.

Jess took her glass of juice and grabbed her bag off the couch, heading to her bedroom. She closed the door behind her. "Oh!" she remembered that she still had to give those papers to Connor and Abby. She put her bag onto the bed and rummaged through it… immediately she realized that this wasn't her bag. "Oh no," she exclaimed. "Oh… crap. I must've picked up someone else's bag by mistake." She sighed, a little upset with herself. She sat down on the bed, frustrated. "Great… now I have to go back to the ARC and get my bag, explaining to whomever's bag this is that I didn't mean to take it," Jess complained to herself.

Jess looked at the bag again; she caught a glimpse of an ID inside it and picked it up. "Captain Hilary Becker…" she read the ID. Her eyes lit up. "Well… I could always just take it back tomorrow," she said with a sly grin. Then she sighed. "No, that would be wrong, Jess," she tried to convince herself. "But…" she reasoned. "I _could_ just take a small look…"

After a little while of internally debating whether she should look inside the bag or not, Jess eventually gave in to her curiosity and rummaged through the bag. Inside it she found a bunch of licenses for guns and weapons, ARC/military bag things, ID's, etc. But towards the bottom of the bag… there was a picture. Jess picked it up; it was a picture of a very beautiful woman. She flipped it over, seeing what was written on the back: _My dearest Hil, I will miss you forever and always cherish the times we had. Love, Melissa._ The picture was dated five years ago. Jess figured this must be an old girlfriend of Becker's.

Jess figured this girl must've really meant something to Becker if he kept a picture with him like this… Jess sighed a little, carefully placing the picture back and closing the bag. She decided it was time to stop looking through Becker's things.

* * *

The next morning, Jess went into the ARC with Connor and Abby. She went straight to the locker room, glad to see that Becker was in there already. "Becker," she said, getting his attention. "Uh, I think I took your bag last night by mistake," she said, feeling really guilty about having looked through the bag. She was sure her cheeks were red with guilt.

"Oh thanks, I was looking for that," he said, taking the bag gratefully. "I would've had a hard time without it today. Thanks Jess." He smiled at her touching her arm thankfully before heading out the door.

"Oh wait!" she stopped him. "Um…" she pulled out the picture from her pocket. "This fell out of it," she lied badly, but Becker seemed to buy it. He took the picture, his face a little… sad? She couldn't ever tell what he was feeling, really. He tried not to show any emotions.

"Thank you," he said simply.

"Who is she?" Jess pressed on, determined to find out who the woman was. "I-If you don't mind me asking, of course," she added, nervously.

Becker stared at Jess for a moment, probably wondering why she was so curious. "Melissa. She was my fiancée at one time…" he said with just a little disappointment in his voice, but his face looked absolutely normal.

"Oh… so… what happened?" Jess asked in a small voice.

"She broke it off. Apparently I wasn't dedicated enough to her for her to stay…" he said with the tiniest hint of remorse in his voice. "But it doesn't matter; that was nearly five years ago," he said. "Don't worry about it. I moved on," he reassured her, seeing the pity look on Jess' face. Jess didn't think Becker was being honest, but in truth he was… he really didn't care anymore. The only reason he held on to Melissa's picture was because he was the best thing he'd ever had and it reminded him of a happier life he once had. But he didn't miss Melissa anymore.

Becker left the room, leaving Jess thinking about whether she'd been out of line to ask Becker about his past love-life or not. He didn't seem to mind her asking, but honestly… you could never tell if Becker cared or if he didn't. Not unless he wanted you to know. Jess shrugged it off; she didn't have time for this, not while she was at work.

Connor was at the new ADD when Jess got there. She walked up to him, a hand on her hip. "What are you doing? This isn't your job," she said, but with a mocking smile on her face.

"Oh, sorry. I just haven't had a chance to look at it since it's… upgrade," Connor said, getting out of the chair.

"It's fine. I did a pretty good job though, didn't I?" she boasted happily.

"I gotta admit… yeah, you did. It's amazing, actually." Connor leaned against the chair, watching what she was doing.

Jess bit her lip, glancing up at Connor for a second. She wanted to ask him something, but she was nervous about asking it… "Connor?" she stared cautiously.

"Yep?" Connor didn't take his eyes off the ADD screen until Jess was just silent for a moment. He looked down at her, curiously. "What is it, Jess?"

She bit her lip again. "Um… do you-do you know when the last time Becker had a girlfriend?" she asked warily.

Connor lifted an eyebrow. "Uh… I think it was some girl named Melissa. Becker talked about her once when all of us went for some drinks. First time I'd ever seen him drunk; he spilled secrets like a bank exploding extra cash," Connor laughed.

"Oh really? Well… what else did he say?" she asked, never looking Connor in the face. She was too embarrassed by the fact that he probably knew why Jess was asking about Becker.

Connor didn't want to say too much, but he did know why Jess was asking. "Only that he never, uh… 'romanced' a girl unless they were in a relationship. Exact words he used, too," Connor added. "In other words, he never has one night stands, I suppose."

Jess' eyes narrowed. "Wait… but if Melissa was his last relationship… that was five _years_ ago," Jess said skeptically. _Surely Becker hadn't 'romanced' a woman since five years ago._ Jess thought._ Why did he use the word 'romanced' anyway?_ Jess shook her head; she was getting off topic.

"I don't know…" Connor said honestly. He was a little wasted that night too, so he didn't exactly remember everything Becker had talked about. "Wow… if he hasn't had sex in five years…" Connor smiled, trying not laugh.

"Oh wow… poor Becker," Jess said, now believing that this was true. She thought about it for a while. That was terrible… she felt bad for Becker. But also, this was kind of what she wanted to know. Now it was all up to her. Becker is single right now… and she was kind of sure he liked her. So what was Jess going to do? Becker didn't know it, but the cards were on the table… she knew his secret. And she could have fun with this…

* * *

**TBC! A Two-parter or maybe three-parter. Not sure yet, but next Chapter is the M rated portion. (Please don't read if you don't like M-rated. M-rated for sex. just warning)**

**Hope you like it! Please Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Without further ado... you're awaited Naked Becker and Jess!**

**WARNING: RATED M FOR A REASON-CONTAINS SEX! Read on at your own choice for happy naked Becker-ness. ;)**

* * *

This was a problem, Jess decided. She really wanted to tell Becker that she liked him, but she wasn't exactly the most confident person; actually she was rather shy… about certain things. So this was her plan… to ask Abby for advice. Abby knew Becker better than Jess did, so maybe she'd know how she was supposed to go about this.

Jess hesitated her fist over the door, wary of knocking; she didn't know whether Connor was in there with Abby or not… and she didn't want to interrupt them if they were in the middle of something. When they had come home earlier, they looked exhausted. So maybe they weren't doing anything. Jess knocked. There was a pause, and then the door opened; it was Abby. She looked like she'd just been sleeping, but the TV was on in the room.

"Um, are you busy, Abby?" Jess said reluctantly.

"No, I was just watching some telly. I think I dozed off for a moment…" She rubbed an eye and yawned, trying to wake up. "Did you need something?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah… can I come in? Connor's not in there is he?"

"Oh…" One of Abby's eyebrows shot up; Jess never asked to come in Abby and Connor's room. Abby always thought that she was afraid she'd walk in and one of them would be naked or something. It was funny to Abby. "Sure. Yeah, of course. No, Connor's not here; he went out to get some more milk because we ran out this morning," Abby said, opening the door for her to come in. It must be something important if Jess wanted to talk privately with Abby.

Abby closed the door behind Jess, waiting for her to talk. Jess sat down on the edge of the bed. "Okay, Abby… I need some advice," she started.

Abby looked at her curiously. "Okay… go on."

Jess played with a little string on her shirt. Abby had never seen Jess this quite. "It's… it's about Becker."

Abby smiled, lighting up a bit; now she understand what this was about. "Ohhh… okay, go on," she prompted.

"Well… I want to tell him that I like him, and I hope he likes me. But, I don't know how to tell him and now I know that he hasn't had sex in like five years, and I really kind of like knowing that, but I feel bad that I know that, and…" she trailed off, trying to catch her breath; she'd started talking really fast… that was the Jess Abby knew.

Abby laughed. "Okay, okay…" Her face turned serious. "Wait, what was that? What did you say about Becker?"

Jess looked guilty. "Oops… you didn't know? Oh crap… I shouldn't have said anything. Okay, let's just forget this," she said, standing up to leave.

Abby stopped her, making her sit back down. "No, no… I want to help. But you have to help me out here…" Abby snickered a little. "Did I hear you right? Did you just say that Becker hasn't had sex in _five years_?"

"Uh… yeah. Yeah, but that's not exactly the point. Abby, I need to know how I'm supposed to tell him that I like him."

Abby was having a hard time not laughing at Becker. She cleared her throat. "Okay, okay… well… maybe you should just flirt a little? I mean, if you want him to ask you out then just kind of let him know that you're waiting… without actually saying it, yeah? Does that make sense?"

Jess nodded, getting the idea. "Yeah, I think so. So what you're saying is I should be flirty to let him know that I like him?"

"Well yeah, pretty much." Abby remembered back to when she'd tried to be all girly for Stephen. It's what she had intended to do with him… but then figuring out he had a girlfriend, well that ruined it.

Jess smiled. "Thanks Abby, I think I know what to do now." Jess got up and left the room quickly.

"Uh, you're welcome!" Abby yelled after her. "Okay… I don't know if that's good or bad," she said to herself.

* * *

Jess had gotten in the car and drove to the ARC; she knew Becker was one of the only people left there. He stayed there most of the time, and he was always alone. Jess thought she knew what she was going to do. Okay so she didn't exactly know how to seriously flirt… but she was going to try.

Jess walked into the ARC and looked around for Becker. After a while of looking, she found him sitting at a table, taking apart some guns. Jess swiped her wrist-band thing and opened the door; Becker looked up at her. "Jess? What are you doing here? I thought you'd left with Connor and Abby," he said.

She cleared her throat, trying not to be nervous. "I did. But I came back for something… uh what are you doing?" she asked, trying to act casual.

"Cleaning the guns; I do it once a month," he said, putting one of the guns back together.

Jess walked over to the table, watching what he was doing, and leaned down the table, her palms resting on the flat surface. Her shirt was just low-cut enough that as she did this, it showed her cleavage… just enough to make Becker notice. When he'd glanced up at her, she saw him quickly look back to the gun and pretend he hadn't noticed. He cleared his throat.

Jess smiled a little, pretending to still be watching how he was putting the gun back together. Becker stopped for a moment and looked at her, trying hard to ignore her cleavage. "Is there something you needed, Jess?" he said normally.

"Oh, no. I just love guns," she said, walking around the table to his side, standing behind him and looking over his shoulder.

"Really?" Becker said, surprised. "I didn't know that."

"Yeah… they fascinate me." She watched over his shoulder as he started finishing the gun. There were a few parts of gun sitting in his lap. Jess had no idea which parts were what; she didn't know much about guns. She reached her arms around Becker, picking up the parts that were on his lap. "Which parts are these?" she asked innocently. She felt Becker tense just a little bit as she held the gun parts in her hands just above his lap; her hands slightly touching his thighs. And her face was so close to his.

Becker cleared his throat again, his eyes narrowed. What was Jess doing? "This is the, uh…" He felt Jess' breath on his cheek, and he could feel her breasts against his back. "Part to the gun," he said quickly, taking the gun parts out of her hands and putting them on the table. Jess stood up straight, and Becker turned the chair around so he was facing her-it was one of those rolling desk chairs with no arms. Becker looked at her curiously. "Jess, are you alright?"

Jess stood there innocently as if she had no idea what he was talking about, her hands behind her back. "I'm great. Why do you ask?"

"Well you're just… acting kind of strange," he said.

"Me? Oh… I'm sorry. I didn't know I was," she lied. This was fun to her.

"No, it's… fine, I just…" Becker shook his head, thinking he was just imagining it. "Never mind," he said. "Hey, if you're so interested in guns, I've got a movie that teaches you about them," he suggested. "We could watch it now if you want; I could tell you what it's talking about." He laughed a little.

"Yeah, sure," she said brightly. She knew she was making progress, but she was just getting started… this was going to be fun.

Becker went and got the movie, setting up the projector and pulling down the screen to play the movie on. As it started, he went and sat back down in the chair. Jess looked around. "Oh… there aren't any other chairs," she said.

Becker looked around the room. She was right; this was the only chair in the room. "You can have this one if you want." He was about to get up but she stopped him.

"No, that's fine. I'll just sit on your lap… if you don't mind?" She'd planned this-when he'd left to get the movie, she had taken the other chair out of the room. She felt devious.

"Uh…" Becker wasn't sure what Jess was doing, but he had it in his mind that she wasn't _trying_ to do anything. "Yeah, that's fine," he said.

Jess smiled, taking her seat on Becker's lap. She liked this… he was comfortable. And she made sure to sit far back against him, so she was touching him completely. They sat there for a bit, watching the movie. Jess looked down at Becker's hands, which were gripping the side of the seat of the chair. She smiled to herself; she knew this was killing him.

Becker wasn't in the most comfortable position right now. He thought that Jess was just honestly sitting on his lap because there weren't any other chairs. But she felt a little too good sitting here… Becker tried to just concentrate on the movie. After a moment, Jess moved, trying to situate herself. Becker heard himself groan a little bit, involuntarily, as Jess' bum pressed against his cock. Becker gritted his teeth, tensing. "Jess? I don't think this is going to work," he said, trying to get her to get off his lap. He thought she had no idea what it was doing to him.

Actually, Jess knew very well what she was doing to him. She had heard him groan when she situated herself. She smiled when he said that. But she didn't get off his lap; she turned around, putting her hands on his knees and spreading his legs apart a little, and then sitting back down facing him.

Becker backed against the chair as she resituated herself against him. "Jess? What are you doing, exactly?" He asked, a little shocked by her sudden persistence.

"What's it feel like, Becker?" She said, smiling and pressing down a little against his groin.

"Jess," he huffed. "Don't… don't do that," he said, clenching his jaw.

"What? This?" Jess pressed down harder, feeling him against her.

Becker grabbed the chair tight, trying to understand what the hell was happening here. Jess finally knew she was making progress; she felt Becker harden a little under her as she pressed down again. She wanted him to stop fighting against it. She kept pressing and wiggled her hips on him, hearing him groan, and feeling him harden even more under her. His growing erection showed that she was getting somewhere now. She had never seen this side of Becker… he always seemed so invincible, like he didn't have any weaknesses; she guessed it was just him being a soldier. But this showed how human he was and she liked it.

Becker was fighting a losing battle here. He felt Jess continuously press against his thickening erection; he groaned in the back of his throat, gripping the chair tighter the more she aroused him. He didn't understand this; where did this side of Jess come from?

Jess bent down and whispered in his ear, "How does this feel?" She gave another press and heard him moan a little louder this time.

He couldn't bring himself to say anything. Obviously Jess was trying to do this to him. Did she want this? Was she expecting him to do something? Or did she just want to torture him? His answer came when Jess put her chin on his shoulder, moving her hands on his chest and running them down to his lap; she unbuckled his belt, flinging it to the side.

Becker couldn't stand it anymore; his hands moved from the chair to Jess' legs. He grabbed her, holding her to him and stood up, going to the wall and pressing her back against it. He groaned when he did so, pressing his erection against her. When he saw her smile and laugh a little, saying "Finally", he knew he was okay to let go. This is obviously what she wanted.

Becker pressed his mouth to Jess', tasting her for the first time; it was better than he'd ever thought. He clawed at her thighs, pulling her as close to him as possible. He moved his mouth to her neck. Jess leaned her head against the wall, breathing shallowly as Becker kissed her neck and pressed against her hard. Every time she felt his erection press against her, so close to being in her, she regretted the pants they both had on. Finally she pushed his mouth away from her neck, moving her hands to unbutton his pants. He slipped the pants down, holding her as best he could so she wouldn't fall.

Becker slung his pants off his feet, meeting Jess' mouth again and pressing against her through his boxers. Jess could feel him better now, but it only teased them both even more. Becker felt a whine rise in his throat; he was pressing his hips down against her, but all he felt were her jeans rough against his erection. He needed them off, now. He set her down, her feet touching the floor now, and started unbuttoning her pants. At the same time, she slipped her shirt off and then kicked off her pants. She grabbed Becker's shirt, throwing it off to the side. Becker grabbed hips and pressed her against the wall again, recapturing her mouth. He grinded his erection against her hip, growling just a little into her mouth. He parted from her mouth, almost a pained expression on his face. "Now?" he whispered. Jess nodded, smiling.

Becker smiled and kissed her again, feeling her hands pull down his boxers. He reached behind her, pulling off her bra. He wished he could enjoy that for a little bit longer, but he was about to explode here. He couldn't wait any longer, and Jess knew that. She pulled off her knickers, ready to let him have her.

Becker took the sight of her in for a moment, smiling. She was smiling too. He grabbed her legs, picking her up and pressing her back against the wall again, he kissed her neck for a moment more, making this last as long as possible. He kissed at her neck, and then moved forward, feeling Jess wrap her legs around his waist. He moved his hips forward, both of them moaning as he pushed into her. Jess threw her head back, hard enough to hit her head against the wall, but only lightly, and she didn't care. She cried out as Becker moved back and forth in her, pushing harder each time. He nipped at her neck and growled deep in his throat as moved inside her. Her cries of pleasure aroused him more and more; he quickened his pace and clawed at her thighs as he moved in her. Her cries got louder and louder as she climaxed… repeatedly. Not only did Becker make her orgasm once… not twice… not three… but _four_ times. On the fourth, Becker pressed into her a last time, yelling into her neck and they both released.

Both of them were dripping with sweat and breathing hard and shallow. Becker leaned his forearms against the wall, hanging his head and trying to catch his breath. He waited a moment, trying to breathe again, and then he pulled out of Jess, both of them falling to lie on the floor.

They laid there for a moment next to each other on their backs, both gleaming with sweat. Jess turned her head to look at him. "That… was… amazing," she huffed, still breathing hard.

Becker laughed, smiling. "You have no idea," he said. But she _did_ know. First time in five years? No wonder he kept going and kept going. But it wasn't like Jess was complaining; that was absolutely, by far, the _best_ sex she had _ever_ had! She had no idea Becker could love like that. She had no idea how big he was either… all around, it was just amazing.

* * *

Jess woke up the next morning in her bed, the sun brightly shining through the blinds on her window. She yawned, sitting up in the bed; the spot next to her was empty, but the comforter was ruffled as if someone had been there. Jess looked around the room, spotting where he'd gone. She smiled when she saw Becker standing, naked, on the other side of the room; he was rummaging through her drawers. "Hey," Jess said, making him turn around to her.

"Hey," he smiled brightly, walking back over to her. "You wouldn't happen to have any men's clothes would you? When we came back here, you ripped my shirt and broke the zipper on my pants… and I can't find my boxers," Becker said, sitting down on the bed next to her.

Jess giggled, remembering their second exploration of each other when she'd brought him back to her flat. "Sorry," she said. "But I like you like this." She eyed him with a smile; his hair was all fluffy with bed-head, and absolutely gorgeous.

He chuckled. "Of course you do." He kissed her softly and sighed contentedly. "Mmm… on second thought, maybe I don't need those clothes," he said, pulling the covers over him and moving over Jess, kissing her intently. She giggled happily against his lips, and sighed into his mouth. She knew they were going to spend all day in bed… and she was alright with that.

* * *

**And that's it! Hope you enjoyed it! Thank you for reading! :)**

**Please review... I loves me some reviews :D**


End file.
